heat
by Mr boaty mcboatface
Summary: "Why do we always get drunk on the floor on Friday nights after work?"


**30 Day OTP Challenge  
** **Day 5:** Kissing  
 **Ship:** Len/Miku  
 **Summary:** " _Why do we always get drunk on the floor on Friday nights after work?"_

Iiiiiiiiiiiii had no idea what to do for this so (tosses shit onto ffnet) wow look did I write that? no way uh uh sweatie

I Hate Writing Kissing Scenes. I Hope You Understand.

also I'm So Tired so yet again, yeah, (I really shouldn't leave this stuff until like 11pm to do but 11pm is the Golden Hour when I manage to feel a Little Less Swamped By Sadness and Anxiety, thus boosting my productivity(tm))

also I should just, give up with trying to do this every day from now on, fejf;fmdkjd my ideas and sources of inspiration are very far and very few. in fact, almost non-existent. it's a true christmas miracle this even happened

* * *

 **heat**

•

They were sitting on the floor of Miku's apartment, their backs against the wall, sharing a futon and blanket between them.

Len was wearing his favourite socks, toes poking through the holes, and Miku had pulled her long hair back into a bun, loose strands of hair clinging to her collarbone.

After taking a swig out of the half-empty wine bottle between their thighs, Miku rolled her head back to heave a sigh. "Why do we always get drunk on the floor on Friday nights after work?"

"To wash away the sins," was Len's tired reply. He stared up at the ceiling, as if fascinated by the peeling white paint.

She took another swig. "You got that right."

He tore his gaze from the roof to take the wine bottle from her hand, helping himself to the drink. "I used to hate alcohol, you know," he said, sullen. "And now you have me drinking sake every week until I pass out. You're such a bad influence, Miku."

Miku rolled her eyes. "You tell me this _all the time_."

"I have to remind you in case you forget."

"You're so full of shit," she said, reaching out to squish his cheeks with one hand.

" _Wubbable sit_ ," he retorted, his lips curling up into what would be a smile, had Miku not be still squishing his face.

She laughed, lowering her hand. "Oh, you're so charming."

Len grinned at her, his eyes dropping to her mouth. She always had such a pretty natural smile - rare to emerge unless she was laughing, or situations similar. He felt like it was an unspoken secret between them, her smile, something he could only see and know and appreciate.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Miku lifted her eyes from the floor, eyebrows raised.

"I said you should kiss me."

She stared at him, disbelieving at first. When his expression didn't waver, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a breath. "You have no manners," she commented, the hint of a smirk on her lips. "You can't just tell a girl to kiss you."

He shrugged. "True. You should still kiss me anyway. If you want."

"Hmm." Miku tapped her chin. "I suppose I can spare one or two for your sad, lonely soul."

"Ouch."

She chuckled, tucking her legs under her to lean over towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, closing the gap between them.

Her mouth was warm and wet, her breath hot against his cheeks. He reached around her waist to pull her closer, craving more of her body heat. Eventually, she grew tired of balancing on her knees and slid into his lap, locking her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart for breath, a minute or so later, Len mumbled into her mouth, "You suck at kissing."

"I've only dated one person before, Len," Miku said, narrowing her eyes.

He shook his head. "Disappointing."

"I won't hesitate to knee you in the crotch," she threatened.

"That's true, you won't," he said, internally wincing at the thought of her doing that. "Well, I guess you'll have to practice for next time we kiss."

Miku cocked an eyebrow, amused. "And when will that be, Len Kagamine?"

He shrugged his shoulders again, before pulling her down to kiss him once more.

* * *

i could smell something in my room burning while writing this and i still have no idea what it was, anyway i didn't die. unfortunately. sort of disappointed ngl. i thought it was the flames of hell coming up to claim me for my Sins.


End file.
